wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (video)
"The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra!" is the 9th current generation video. It is was a released in 2015 in Australia and in 2016 in the US. Description Join The Wiggles and their friends as they meet the symphony orchestra! Lachy, Anthony, Emma and Simon meet the musicians and instruments of the orchestra, and are joined by their friends Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Dorothy the Dinosaur – and of course Andy the Conductor! Together they perform all your favourite songs, play games with the musicians and introduce the instruments of the orchestra. This DVD, recorded with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra, is a great introduction to the sights and sounds of the symphony orchestra. Tracklist # Do the Propeller! # Apples and Bananas # Ballerina, Ballerina # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Here Comes A Bear # I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra # Simon Says # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Captain's Magic Buttons (song) # Here Come Our Friends # Hello, Henry # Michael Finnegan # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # Emma's Yellow Bow # Follow the Leader # Shaky Shaky # Sur le Pont d'Avignon # Tales of the Symphony Orchestra Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Andrew Koblar as Andy the Conductor * Melbourne Symphony Orchestra as The Orchestra * Ashlene Mendolia as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field as Wags the Dog * Voice by Paul Paddick * Courtney Rovers as Henry the Octopus * Voice by Paul Paddick * Written by: Anthony Field * Script Consultant: Tony Chadd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Directors: Tony Chadd, Anthony Field, Paul Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Nicholas Gregroic * Technical Director: Brian Stone * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Managers: Kate Alexander, Francesca Belli * Editors: Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini * Executive Producers: Toby Chadd, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Robert Patterson * Irish Dancers: Meaghan McGlynn, Caterina Mete * Bianca Bear: Dominic Field * Ballet Dancers: Damen Axtens, Mathilda Ballantyne, Jamie Delmore, Mao Fujita, Paloma Hendry-Hodson, Tyana Sankari * Jazz Dancers: Lucia Field, Elly Howell, Laura Kirk, Taylah Kirk, Julia Lanzetti * Little Wiggles: Antonio Field, Maria Field, Luca Harris, Nicholas Kennett * Little Conductor: Ryan Taitz * Camera Operators: Matthew Bate, Phillip Hankin, Marcus Hoare, Campbell Miller * Additional Photographer: Aaron Hill * Camera Assistant: Brian Stone * Audio Directors: Steven Harrigan, Colin Jones * Audio Assistant: Andy Newton * Audio Trainer: Arruna Lawrie * Lighting Assistant: Michael Cleary * Lighting Assistant (Rig): Michael Welsh * Lighting Assistant/Truss Rigger: Max Gaffney * Lighting Trainee: Ashley Renehan * First Assistant Director: Francesca Belli * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete * Costume Assistant: Karen Falting * Hair & MakeUp Artists: Natlie Corteling, Justin Teague * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Braeden Lynden * Stills Photographer: Aaron Hill * Runners: Jefferson Black, Dominic Field * Orchestral Recording Produced by: Jessica Wells * Orchestrations by: Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded by: Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by: Nicholas Miernich, Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by: Christo Curtis * Music Mixed & Mastered by: Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Orchestral Recording Conducted by: Brett Kelly * First Violins: Peter Edwards, (Assistant Principal), Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins: Matthew Tomkins (The Gross Foundation Principal Violin Chair) Monica Curro, (Assitant Principal) Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas: Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos: Nicholas Bochner, (Assistant Principal) Miranda Brockman, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses: Sylvia Hosking, (Assistant Principal) Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes: Wendy Clarke, (Associate Principal) Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Oboes: Ann Blackburn, Rachel Curkpatrick and Michael Pisani (Principal Cor Anglias) * Clarinets: David Thomas (Principal) and Craig Hill * Bassoons: Elise Millman (Associate Principal) and Natasha Thomas * Horns: Geoff Lierse, (Associate Principal) Saul Lewis, (Principal Third) Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets: Shane Hooton (Associate Principal), Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones: Brett Kelly (Principal), Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo (Principal Bass Trombone) * Tuba: Timothy Buzbee (Principal) * Timpani: Christine Turpin (Principal) * Percussion: Robert Clarke, (Principal) John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp: Yinuo Mu (Principal) * Piano/Celeste: Louisa Breen, Amir Farid * The Wiggles Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Orchestra Recorded at: Iwaki Auditorium, ABC Southbank, Melbourne *''The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra'' Filmed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Iwaki Auditorium, ABC Southbank, Melbourne Trivia * The two new songs, When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra and Tales of the Symphony Orchestra are based on English Country Garden and the Barcarolle. * The song Henry's Dance is used in the opening titles even if Henry the Octopus lived in our backyard rubbish bin. * In the behind the scenes we see the Wiggles filming Rock & Roll Preschool though the song wasn't preformed in the video. * This is so far the only video that doesn't have music recorded by The Wiggles themselves. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 2017. * This is the last Wiggles DVD to use the 2009 ABC For Kids logo in the opening, despite using the current logo on the packaging. Most likely, the DVD was produced prior to the switch, but packaged afterwards. * This video was aired on ABC2 Around Australia Day 2016 Gallery File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|The theater File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence2.png|The trams File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence3.png|Cartoon posters of Lachy and Simon File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence4.png|A cartoon poster of Anthony playing the violin File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence5.png|Cartoon posters of Dorothy and Emma File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence6.png|The stage File:Henry'sDance(OrchestraInstrumental).png|"Henry's Dance" File:AndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Andy in the opening sequence File:EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Emma in the opening sequence File:LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Lachy in the opening sequence File:AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Anthony in the opening sequence File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Simon in the opening sequence File:DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Wags File:TheBalletDancers.png|The Ballet Dancers File:CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Henry File:TheJazzDancers.png|The Jazz Dancers File:Emma'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma's title File:Lachy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy's title File:Anthony'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony's title File:Simon'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon's title File:AndytheConductor'sTitle.png|Andy's title File:TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles Logo File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestratitlecard.png|Title card File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra1.png|"Hi, we're The Wiggles." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra2.png|The Wiggles introduce themselves. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra3.png|"I'm excited." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra4.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra5.png|"Why, I am." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra6.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra7.png|"Well, I am." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra8.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra9.png|(singing) "I AAAAAAAAM!" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra10.png|The Wiggles sing about the orchestra coming to town. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra11.png|Simon says that they're gonna visit the symphony orchestra. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra12.png|"What's a symphony orchestra, I hear you say?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra13.png|"What's a symphony orchestra?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra14.png|"I'm so glad you asked." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra15.png|Simon talks about an orchestra. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra16.png|Simon makes an air waving. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra17.png|Lachy talks about a conductor. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra18.png|"Remember when Stingy claimed me?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra19.png|Emma talks about Stingy. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra20.png|"Stingy claimed a mailbox," File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra21.png|"Stingy claimed a triagonal sign." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra22.png|"and Stingy claimed a triagonal sign." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra23.png|The Wiggles remember the time when Stingy claimed someone else's mail. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra51.png|"Come on, you're all invited. Let's go meet the Symphony Orchestra." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra52.png|"Put out your propellers and your wings; the runway is clear for takeoff." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra53.png|"Let's do the propeller and fly to see the orchestra." File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles leaving File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheReplacementWigglesandAndytheConductor.png|The Replacement Wiggles and Andy File:DothePropeller!-Orchestra2.png|The Wiggles singing File:Anthony,LachyandAndy.png|Anthony, Lachy and Andy File:Simon,EmmaandAndy.png|Simon, Emma and Andy File:AndyWearingaPilotHat.png|Andy wearing a pilot hat File:TheBrassMusicians.png|The brass musicians File:ThePercussionists.png|The percussionists File:TheWigglesandtheBalletDancers.png|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:TheStringMusicians.png|The String Musicians File:CalebWright.png|Caleb Wright File:NicholasBochner.png|Nicholas Bochner File:TheWigglesandtheJazzDancers.png|The Wiggles and the jazz dancers File:TheWigglesandtheO'ReillySisters.png|The Wiggles and the O'Reilly Sisters File:DothePropeller!-Orchestra.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:JohnArcaro.png|John Arcaro File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue.png|Simon talking about the orchestra File:SimonandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Anthony File:TheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestraWaving.png|The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra waving File:PeterEdwards.png|Peter Edwards File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue2.png|Lachy talks about the woodwind section. File:DavidThomas.png|David Thomas File:WendyClarke.png|Wendy Clarke File:TheWoodwindMusiciansPlaying.png|The Woodwind musicians play File:AnnBlackburn.png|Ann Blackburn File:LachyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Emma File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue3.png|Emma talks about the string section. File:TheViolinists.png|The violinists File:SuzanneLee.png|Suzanne Lee File:TheStringMusiciansPlaying.png|The String musicians play. File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue4.png|Simon talks about the brass section. File:JuliaPayne.png|Julia Payne File:TrinetteMcClimont.png|Trinette McClimont File:MichaelSzabo.png|Michael Szabo File:TimBuzbee.png|Tim Buzbee File:TheBrassMusiciansPlaying.png|The brass musicians play. File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue5.png|Anthony talks about the percussion section. File:RobertCossomPlayingXylophone.png|Robert Cossom play the xylophone. File:JohnAcaroPlayingTimpani.png|John Acaro play the timpani. File:Timpani.png|The timpani File:ThePercussionMusiciansPlaying.png|The percussion musicians play. File:TheXylophone.png|The xylophone File:TheOrchestraSong.png|"The Orchestra Song" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma and the ballet dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra.png|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina-Orchestra.png|Simon singing File:AndyWearingaTangoHat.png|Andy wearing a tango hat File:StephenNewton.png|Stephen Newton File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra2.png|Anthony, Lachy and Sarah File:SarahCurro.png|Sarah Curro File:RohandeKorte.png|Rohande Korte File:TrevorJones.png|Trevor Jones File:TheWoodwindMusicians.png|The Woodwind Musicians File:TheDoubleBassists.png|The double bassists File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra3.png|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-OrchestraPrologue.png|Lachy introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:BiancainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Bianca File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:LouisaBreen.png|Louisa Breen File:SimonandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Emma File:LachySingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|Lachy singing File:SimonSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|Simon singing File:BiancaSleeping.png|Bianca sleeping File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon introducing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:AndyWearingBearPaws.png|Andy wearing bear paws File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-Orchestra.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy File:SylviaHosking.png|Sylvia Hosking File:BenjaminHanlon.png|Benjamin Hanlon File:TheWigglesandBiancaBear.png|The Wiggles and Bianca Bear File:AnneMartonyi.png|Anne Martonyi File:RachelHomburg.png|Rachel Homburg File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPrologue.png|"Here Comes A Bear" File:SimonandAndy.png|Simon and Andy File:AndyWearingaBearHat.png|Andy wearing a bear hat File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra.png|The Wiggles dancing File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra2.png|"Here Comes A Bear" File:PatrickWong.png|Patrick Wong File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra3.png|The Wiggles and the kangaroo girls File:RobertCossom.png|Robert Cossom File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Awake Wiggles File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony, Emma and Andy File:AnthonyandAndy.png|Anthony and Andy File:AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-Orchestra.png|"I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:TheMaleWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAndy.png|Emma and Andy File:TheWigglesandAndytheConductor.png|The Wiggles and Andy the Conductor File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue.png|Simon talks about music communication. File:EmmaandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma and Anthony File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue2.png|Emma talks about dancing to the music. File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue3.png|Lachy talks about listening to the music while he relaxes File:LachySleepinginTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|and sleeps as a result. File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue4.png|"Wake up, Lachy, it's Percy Grainger time!" File:LachyWakingUpinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy waking up File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue5.png|"It's Percy Grainger time!" File:AndytheConductor.jpg|Andy the Conductor File:EmmaSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Emma singing File:AndySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Andy singing File:AndrewHall.png|Andrew Hall File:LaurenBridgen.png|Lauren Bridgen File:SimonSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|Simon singing File:LachySleepinginBedinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy sleeping in bed File:LachyWakingUpinBed.png|Lachy waking up in bed File:LachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Lachy singing File:AnthonyandLachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy singing File:TheWigglesandAndyBalletDancing.png|The Wiggles and Andy ballet dancing File:YinouMu.png|Yinou Mu File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:SimonSays-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon and the orchestra musicians File:SimonSays-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says" File:SimonSays-Orchestra.png|"Simon Says" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony and Lachy File:Anthony,LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony, Lachy and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordastheChasis.png|Captain as the chasis File:Anthony,Lachy,CaptainandAndy.png|Anthony, Lachy, Captain and Andy File:AndyastheWindshieldWiper.png|Andy as the windshield wiper File:TheOtherWigglyHumansandAndytheConductor.png|The Other Wiggly Humans and Andy the Conductor File:EmmaastheDriver.png|Emma as the driver File:TheWiggles,CaptainandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Captain and Andy File:SimonastheBackoftheCar.png|Simon as the back of the car File:TheWiggles,Shane,CaptainandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Shane, Captain and Andy File:ShaneandMichaelastheCarDoors.png|Shane and Mike as the car doors File:DavidastheExhaustPipe.png|David as the exhaust pipe File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Anthony introducing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:EmmaDrivingtheTambourineWheel.png|Emma driving the tambourine wheel File:ShaneHooton.png|Shane Hooton File:EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Orchestra.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Orchestra2.png|The Male Wiggles File:AndyastheFrenchman.png|Andy as the Frenchman File:Captain'sMagicButtons-OrchestraPrologue.png|Captain Feathersword greeting the orchestra File:Captain'sMagicButtons-Orchestra.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain Feathersword File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon asks everyone if they can meet Henry the Octopus. File:TheReplacementWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Replacement Wiggles File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Lachy asks everyone if they can meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue3.png|Anthony asks everyone if they can meet Wags the Dog. File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue4.png|Emma introducing "Here Come Our Friends" File:HereComeOurFriends-Orchestra.png|"Here come our friends, whoo!" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:DorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWiggles,DorothyandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Andy File:TheWiggles,DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:WagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags File:WagsandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Simon File:HenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Henry File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupandAndytheConductor.png|The Wiggly Group and Andy the Conductor File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Captain File:HereComeOurFriends-Orchestra2.png|"Here Come Our Friends" File:SimonandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Henry File:LachyandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Henry File:LachyandDorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:DorothyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Emma File:WagsandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Emma File:WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Anthony File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Anthony File:Hello,Henry.png|"Hello, Henry" File:TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Group File:AnthonyRecitingMichaelFinnegan.png|Anthony reciting Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony, Emma and the O'Reilly Sisters File:EmmaandtheO'ReillySisters.png|Emma and the O'Reilly sisters File:MichaelFinnegan-Orchestra.png|"Michael Finnegan" File:AndyWearingaBearskinHat.png|Andy wearing a bearskin hat File:MichaelFinnegan-Orchestra2.png|Emma and the O'Reilly sisters Irish dancing File:ShaveandaHaircut.png|"Shave and a Haircut Two Bits" File:HotPotato-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles in their chef hats and bandannas File:HotPotato-Orchestra.png|"Hot Potato" File:CaptainandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Simon File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|"Fruit Salad" File:SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Lachy File:Emma'sYellowBow-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma introducing "Emma's Yellow Bow" File:Emma'sYellowBow-Orchestra.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:MirandaBrockman.png|Miranda Brockman File:AndySigning.png|Andy signing File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPrologue.png|"Let's play Follow the Leader." File:FollowtheLeader-Orchestra.png|"Follow the Leader" File:CaptainandAndy.png|Captain and Andy File:CaptainandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Emma File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles and Andy introducing "Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-Orchestra.png|"Shaky Shaky" File:AndyasElvis.png|Andy as Elvis File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles wearing berets File:AndyWearingaBeret.png|Andy wearing a beret File:EleanorMancini.png|Eleanor Mancini File:SurLePontD'Avignon-Orchestra.png|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Prologue.png|Everybody waving goodbye AndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Andy in the epilogue AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Anthony and Lachy in epilogue SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Simon in epilogue TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra.png|"Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" Anthony'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Emma in the credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Captain in the credits AndytheConductor'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Andy in the credits TheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra'sTitle.png|The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra in the credits Dorothy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits Wags'TitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Wags in the credits Henry'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Henry in the credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|The credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits2.png|The credits #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits3.png|The credits #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits4.png|The credits #4 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits5.png|The credits #5 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits6.png|The credits #6 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits7.png|The credits #7 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits8.png|The credits #8 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits9.png|The credits #9 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits10.png|The credits #10 TheIrishDancers'Titles.png|The Irish Dancers in the credits BiancaBear'sTitle.png|Bianca Bear in the credits TheBalletDancers'Titles.png|The Ballet Dancers in the credits TheJazzDancers'Titles.png|The Jazz Dancers in the credits TheLittleWigglesandLittleConductor'sTitles.png|The Little Wiggles and Little Conductor in the credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraVocalCredits.png|The vocal credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraBackingVocalCredits.png|The backing vocal credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits.png|The song credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits2.png|The song credits #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits3.png|The song credits #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits4.png|The song credits #4 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits5.png|The credits #5 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits6.png|The song credits #6 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits7.png|The credits #7 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits8.png|The credits #8 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits9.png|The credits #9 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits10.png|The credits #10 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits11.png|The credits #11 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits12.png|The credits #12 File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraendboard.png|Endboard Behind the Scenes TheMakingofTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Behind the Scenes with The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra and The Wiggles WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Rehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" EmmaWatkinsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Emma Watkins CaterinaMeteinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Caterina Mete PaulField,AnthonyFieldandTobyChadd.png|Paul Field, Anthony Field and Toby Chadd LachlanGillespieinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Lachlan Gillespie Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Rehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDanceRehearsal.png|Dance Rehearsal LachlanGilespieinBed.png|Lachlan in bed LachlanGillespieSleepinginBed.png|Lachlan sleeping in bed AndrewKoblarinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Andrew Koblar PaulPaddickinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Paul Paddick AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Anthony FIeld SimonPryceinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Simon Pryce SimonPryceandLachlanGillespieinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Simon Pryce and Lachlan Gillespie WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Rehearsal2.png|Rehearsal: "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Rehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Rehearsal2.png|Simon rehearsing IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraRehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" LachlanGillespieattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Lachlan at the Iwaki auditorum AnthonyFieldatheIwakiAuditorium.png|Anthony at the Iwaki auditorium SimonattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Simon at the Iwaki auditorium TheOtherWigglesattheIwakiAuditorium.png|The Other Wiggles at the Iwaki auditorium TheMaleWigglesattheIwakiAuditorium.png|The Male Wiggles at the Iwaki auditorium TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSet.png|The set EmmaattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Emma at the Iwaki Auditorium RohandeKorteRehearsing.png|Rohane de Korte TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraMusicSheet.png|Music sheet AndyattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Andy at the Iwaki Auditorium LachyattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Lachy at the Iwaki Auditorium AnthonyandLachyattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Anthony and Lachy at the Iwaki Auditorium LachyandEmmaattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Lachy and Emma TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraStage.png|The stage TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" LachyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Lachy and Emma FruitSalad(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Fruit Salad" SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Simon SurLePontD'Avignon(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" Emma'sYellowBow-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Emma's Yellow Bow" SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Simon and Lachy TheMaleWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|The Male Wiggles AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Anthony and Lachy IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" AnthonyandAndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Anthony and Andy CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Captain and Emma CaptainandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Captain and Simon TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Promo Pictures File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture6.png|The Wiggles and Andy the Conductor File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Jazz Dancers File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:EmmaandMariainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Maria File:EmmaandAntonio.jpg|Emma and Antonio File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:TheOrchestraSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Orchestra Song" File:TheOrchestraSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Simon singing File:Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenesPhoto.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenesPhoto2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Ballet Dancers File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Bianca Bear and the kangaroos File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Andy and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Andy the conductor File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|Emma and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Andy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma, Andy and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture8.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SimonSays-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the orchestra File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Hello,Henry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hello, Henry" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|Andy and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|"Shave and a Haircut, Ba Bit" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|Andy wearing a bearskin hat File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony, Emma and the Irish dancers File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:Emma'sYellowBow-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet boys File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Orchestra wearing bows File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|Andy doing the bow dance File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Follow the Leader" File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the orchestra File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the Jazz Dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture10.jpg|Emma dancing File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the ballet dancers File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Cast and Crew File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra DVD Gallery ClareandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraBillboard.jpg|Billboard WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Piano.png|Lachy singing "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" while playing the piano LachyGillespieandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.png|Lachy holding a copy of the DVD ChantelleAttardandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.jpg|Chantelle holding a copy of the DVD TheWigglesMeetTheOrchestra-ABCKIDSForParents.png|The Wiggles in the ABC Kids For Parents trailer MeetTheOrchestraDVDBackCover.jpg|Back cover 20160513_16182.jpg|Disc Other TheWigglesMeetTheOrchestra-HuluCover.jpg|American Hulu Cover Menu Gallery TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-DVDMenu.jpg|DVD Menu TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu Category:2015 Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles concerts Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2015 DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:DVDs Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Category:Hulu Movies Category:Elvis Mentions Category:ITunes Movies Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles